


IronPanther Art Challenge

by Oky_Verlo



Series: IronPanther [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art maybe, Experiment, M/M, The Only Canon I Always Accept Is The Camera Brand, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/pseuds/Oky_Verlo
Summary: Send me an Art.One Art Please.





	1. Explaining

Alrighty my Dears and Darlings,

I know I haven't yet finished all the prompts for my IronPanther Collection, but I wanted to get this idea down before I forgot.

I am not good at drawing, and I am not going to improve any time in the near future.

But maybe you guys are?

In this little experiment of mine, if you draw me some IronPanther, I will write something based on what image you provide me.

The image would have to be clean (not blurry, not showing positioning or proportion lines, that sort of stuff) and it can be of anything; AU's, certain scenes in MCU, parts of my IronPanther Collection you want me to do more of, sky's the limit.

If you guys are interested let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	2. Copy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TheWorld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! First participant!!! XD
> 
> I'm not sure if the picture will show, so to be safe, have a link to the image!
> 
> https://death-love4798.tumblr.com/post/181523367518

The fight against a group calling themselves the Technomancers had been long and hard, and given the long and frequent bouts of swearing coming from both Iron Man and Doctor Strange indicated that both had strong feelings about the treatment this group was giving to both their crafts.

Rounding up the group one by one was a task of hours, especially when the one little miscreant in particular kept managing to slip his bonds, but thankfully wasn't tricky enough to free his fellows as well before re-joining the battle.

Really it was the leader of the lot who was the most trouble, and really seemed to have it out for Iron Man.

"People call your work magic, saying you bring machines to life! That is an insult to true Technomancy and I will not let it stand!"

A powerful blast of magic was sent towards the armoured Avenger, and T'Challa, having seen that blast take control of all technology it hit, ran to pull Tony out of the way, only to prove just too slow.

The blast hit them both, and then burst into light, blinding everything.

Through the pain of the harsh light, T'Challa thought he could hear the others shouting, and Doctor Strange casting one of his own spells.

Once the light cleared, the other Avengers having moved to bind the leader, T'Challa quickly turned to look at Tony and- 

"If Strange doesn't fix this, so help me, the rubber chicken, garden hose, and nine pounds of guacamole will be the _least_ of his concerns."

T'Challa held his tongue.

He didn't want to be sleeping on the couch for admitting he thought the ears cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	3. Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TheWorld

There is only so much a man can take, even one as easy going as Tony generally is.

Really, you can hurt him, his company, destroy his home, and he'll just pull himself back up and get back to work, but everyone has their limit, their breaking point, the final straw for the camel's back. And this was quickly becoming Tony's.

"Please Tony, you have been up and working for over seventy-two hours; you need sleep, not coffee love."

Tony just stretched his arms further trying to reach his liquid life.

"Please, love, you need to-"

"It's mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	4. Unimpressed

They were breathing hard, Tony noticeably heavier than T'Challa, but given how the aliens sprouted offshoots that had teeth that tore through metal like it was tin foil, and had been focused on Iron Man for the majority of the fight, T'Challa kept his tongue.

The more mystically and mythically powered of their team were on their way, dealing with also canvassing for any of the aliens and their offshoots before they could become a plague, so they just had to hold on a while longer.

"You know, when you said a camping trip would be invigorating, I really didn't picture this."

T'Challa huffed at the petulant tone to Tony's words as they took on another group of aliens.

"I mean, I'm not a huge outdoorsy person, but I pictured swimming, hikes, maybe some fishing, roasting marshmallows, possibly even some adult fun under the stars, not. Freaking. ALIENS."

T'Challa let out a full laugh, slicing through several offshoots before they could latch onto the Black Panther suit.

"I agree with you, in that this was not an intended part of our trip, but I cannot deny, that I will be deeply satisfied at their defeat.

T'Challa could hear the angry smile in Tony's next words as the panther within growled it's agreement.

"We should show them how _grateful_ we are to have them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	5. Jealousy

There were few things that T'Challa had complete and utter faith in; his love for his family, his sister's intelligence, his mother's smile, and his place in Tony's heart.

Turns out he wasn't so faithful in that last one, which just further irritated him, because he had no real reason to be questioning it.

Except for the smug little beast resting in Tony's arms.

Oh T'Challa had thought it a cute creature when Tony first brought it home, but it had swiftly revealed itself to T'Challa as a vicious, petty monster, constantly getting in between Tony and TChalla and forcing Tony to focus on it instead, knocking over anything it could reach, and scratching and biting T'Challa.

"You mark my words; I will prove you as the demon you are, and your stay here will be cut short!"

T'Challa matched the glare he was being given, as Tony went on without noticing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	6. Timing

T'Challa would state to any and all, that it hadn't really been his fault.

Yes, the battlefield is not the best -nor most conventional- place, but he had been trying for days now, _days,_ to ask Tony on a date, but every single time was interrupted.

Usually by the Captain, actually.

Was it any wonder then that, upon spotting an absolutely lovely bouquet abandoned on a florist cart, TChalla dropped some money into the still remaining pay jar and scooped them up?

And then presented them to the pilot of the Iron Man armour?

Really, despite the absolutely disappointed tongue lashing Rogers gave him later, T'Challa thought it was entirely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	7. Mourning

T'Challa opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what had woken him.

He could sense no intruders, and no alarms or lights were going on to have roused him, so whatever had-

A light sniff to his left had him turning, heart clenching when he saw the utter agony on Tony's face.

Tony was curled into himself, and biting into his lip trying not to make noise, and seeing T'Challa had woken added a fresh layer of misery to his countenance.

T'Challa said nothing, simply reached out and pulled Tony into his arms.

Sometimes, pain was simply there, no rhyme or reason, and nothing anyone could say or do would make it better, you just had to wait it out.

At least T'Challa could make sure that Tony did not wait it out alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


End file.
